Voices In The Shower
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Diversity Challenge & Monthly Restrict #3, Takuya x Kouji/Kouji x Takuya] Kouji and Takuya are going to take a shower together. Only it's never that simple. Not with them.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
**Title:** Voices In The Shower  
**Pairing:** Takuya x Kouji  
**Word Count:** 1,000||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: Section B, #46: write an M-rated fic; Monthly Restrict #3, write a fic where more than 50% of it is dialogue.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge & Monthly Restrict #3, Takuya x Kouji/Kouji x Takuya] Kouji and Takuya are going to take a shower together. Only it's never that simple. Not with them.

* * *

"How hot do you want it?"

"That's a really weird question to ask me, you know that, right?"

"I'm pretty sure even Tomoki turns the heat on for his showers. So answer the question."

"You're no fun at all."

"That's not what you said last night. Or this morning. Or ten minutes ago when you had me pinned up against the door."

"That was different."

"Answer the question, Takuya, or I'm going to turn it on all the way…and if you open your mouth for anything that isn't an answer, this shower is not going to happen."

"…"

"You're too old to pout. Stop it."

"Fine. Get it as hot as you can stand."

"I told you to stop pouting. You're cute enough without it."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Do you think I'd be dating you if you if I didn't find you at least a little non-hideous?"

"Well… Hey! What was that for?"

"Because you deserved it. Are you going to stand there in your shorts all evening or do I have to take mine _and_ yours off?"

"I don't think I'd mind if you did."

"…you are too lazy for words sometimes."

"I just like you doing things for me."

"That's called being lazy, Takuya."

"Maybe. Are you going to help me take my clothes off?"

"I'll think about it."

"…you'll think about it? Kouji, we're about to take a shower together. What is there to think about?"

"Whether or not I help you take your shorts off for it. It's not like you can't do it for yourself."

"You are a serious pain sometimes."

"I told you to stop pouting. If you don't, I might have to make you."

"Really? Promise?"

"Not if you ask like that, I won't."

"You know what you are? You're a tease. You keep promising me things and you never deliver."

"When have I never delivered?"

"Right now. You keep promising things like helping me take my clothes off and then you say that you won't."

"I didn't promise that."

"You should have."

"Get your shorts off and get in the shower, Takuya. And if you want a promise I don't keep, I can show it to you."

"That sounds more like a threat."

"It was supposed to. That's what it was."

"I like how you sound threatening me."

"Clothes. Off. Now."

"Now you're talking my language."

"Shut up."

"Hey, Kouji?"

"What now? Can't you see I'm washing my hair?"

"That's what I was looking at. Your hair looks really good like that. You should do that more often."

"I shower every day. I just don't usually invite you to do it with me."

"You should do that more often, then. I like the view."

"You've told me that before. Did you actually want something or were you just interrupting to hear yourself talk?"

"I was interrupting to tell you that you look really sexy naked and wet and with your hair covered in shampoo suds."

"Just to hear yourself talk then."

"There are times I wonder why I love you."

"Can you think of anyone else who'd really want you once they know how annoying you are?"

"Then you say something like that and I _know_ why I love you."

"…Takuya, we're in the shower, what do you think you're…ohhhh…"

"Shut up, Kouji."

"Takuya…shampoo…eyessss…."

"…"

"…"

"Did you say something, Kouji?"

"I hate you."

"I thought you said that. Should I try to convince you otherwise?"

"Let me at least wash my hair out first. And you should wash up too."

"Why, I'm not that dirty."

"You're about to be."

"What the…Kouji!"

"Shush. This was your idea, after all."

"You don't have to point that out."

"I don't have to do a lot of things. Like this. Do you want me to not do it?"

"…I didn't say that."

"I didn't think you did. Now be quiet or I won't do it. Where did you put the lube?"

"Am I allowed to speak to tell you?"

"No. You've got hands. Use them. I'll forgive you talking this time."

"…gaahhh…"

"I could count that as talking if I wanted to. Don't give me that look, either. You were doing the same thing the other night."

"…"

"Takuya…"

"Kouji…"

"…"

"Now we really need to shower. Especially you."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Here's some soap. Don't even think about dropping it."

"Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want you to drop the soap."

"You don't have a sense of humor."

"Wash up or I'm going straight to _sleep_ when we're out of here."

"If that's the way you want it."

"What did I tell you about the pouting?"

"You still didn't kiss me like you said you would."

"When did I say I would kiss you?"

"When you said you'd stop me from pouting."

"What makes you think I was going to kiss you? There are other ways I could stop you."

"But that's the one that's the most fun."

"That doesn't mean that's what I was going to do."

"I think we've had part of this conversation before. Hey, could you wash my back?"

"Would you wash mine when I'm done?"

"Sure! Only fair, right?"

"Turn around."

"Ohh, that feels good. I've got an itchy spot right over there…no, to the left a little…up some…ohhh, yeah, that's it! You're the best, Kouji. The absolute best."

"And you'll say that right up until I do something you don't like, at which point I'm going to go back to not being any fun at all and never doing anything you want to do."

"Yup! Glad you see how this works! …I've never seen someone actually facepalm before, you know."

"You clearly haven't been paying attention. I've been doing that because of you since the day we met."

"I didn't think you even noticed me the day we met."

"And yet again, you are wrong."

"But you love me anyway, don't you?"

"I suppose so. Come here."

**The End**


End file.
